Sunrise
by Chibinaoka
Summary: Set 50 years before the series. Inuyasha x Kikyo. During a sunrise, Inuyasha thinks about Kikyo's proposal of him becoming fully human. Kikyo joins him and she realise what really matters. Please R&R.


_Disclaimers: Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I'm simply barrowing them. No copyright violations are intended. I do own this fan fiction and I ask that you please don't archive this fan fiction without my permission.  
  
Author's Note: I do the best I can to spell check but English is my second language so please forgive any mistakes you might find that I missed._   
  
**Sunrise   
By Chibinaoka**  
  
Inuyasha stood in the middle of a field and watched the sun slowly rise from the horizon. He never would have bothered with such trivial things before. But ever since he had met Kikyo, he had changed. Inuyasha found himself enjoying things he never would have enjoyed before. Things like love. He never though he would fall in love but he did. What surprised him even more was that he had fallen in love with a human. Was it the human half of him that felt a connection to the gentle mannered priestess? Inuyasha shook the though from his head. He'd rather not be thinking of his human half right now. No, the reason why he was up so early and that he had come out to watch the sunrise was so that he could think. Inuyasha found a certain calmness in his body as well as his mind from the sunrise.  
  
Kikyo, he did love her. When he though of leaving her, his heart ached. Inuyasha never knew that his heart could ache until he met Kikyo. Now he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. The evening near the water flooded his mind. Inuyasha looked at his hand. Her gentle touch was still lingering on his hand. Kikyo's touch wasn't the only thing still lingering in Inuyasha being. She had made him a proposal only yesterday. His eyes widened when she said it. He couldn't understand why she wanted him to do such a thing. Kikyo wanted him to use the Shikon jewel to turn fully human. In the beginning, Inuyasha wanted the jewel to turn fully demon. But now that he had met and fallen in love with it's keeper, Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do anymore. Should he carry out his original plan and become full demon? Or should he use the jewel to be fully human and spend the rest of his life as a human with Kikyo by his side?  
  
Gentle rustling of grass behind him startled Inuyasha out of his train of thoughts. He turned around to see Kikyo standing behind him. The half risen sun danced along her face. Inuyasha was taken away at how beautiful she looked in that moment.  
"You looked so deep into though, Inuyasha. Am I bothering you?"  
Kikyo stepped up so she would be standing beside him. Inuyasha shook his head.  
"You never bother me, Kikyo."  
Kikyo smiled. Kikyo's smile was so gentle that Inuyasha couldn't help but return it. Kikyo knew he must have been thinking of something. He wasn't the type to just stand there without doing anything for a long period of time. Kikyo knew he had been standing for a long time because she had been watching him from a distance for a good while now. Her heart beat faster at the sight of Inuyasha standing in the field, proud and strong as always. Kikyo ignore what her head was telling her about him being a demon and her duties and fallowed what her heart told her.  
  
"I know you must have been thinking about something while you where standing here. Tell me, Inuyasha, what where you thinking of?"  
Inuyasha sighed and turned to face her. He looked deep into her eyes.  
"I was just wondering why you wanted me to use the Shikon jewel to become fully human? I just don't see the purpose. Is it that you don't like the fact that I'm half demon?"  
Silence settled for a moment between the two of them. Kikyo looked towards the sunrise and closed her eyes.  
"I'll admit I have been struggling with the fact that your half demon. But..."  
Kikyo opened her eyes and looked into Inuyasha's.  
"You're also half human as well. I can't ignore that fact or my heart."  
For a few seconds, Kikyo and Inuyasha simply looked into each other's eyes. Kikyo's hand brushed up against Inuyasha's face.  
"I see deeper than just your demon side, Inuyasha. I can see your human side as much as I can see your demon side. Inuyasha, I love you. I want to be with you. I just think that if you where human things would be simpler for the both of us. At least in the eyes of others."  
Inuyasha embraced Kikyo and she rested her head on his chest.  
"I don't care what other's think and neither should you."  
Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha.  
"I don't care what others think. I didn't mean to sound that way. I only care about what my heart tells me now."  
Inuyasha was now the one to gently caressed Kikyo's cheek.  
"What does your heart tell you, Kikyo?"  
Inuyasha cupped her chin as he spoke, making Kikyo blush.  
"My heart tells me that I love you. I love you, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha brought Kikyo's face closer.  
"I love you too."  
Inuyasha whispered Kikyo's name as he brought her in closer and kissed her.  
  
Both stood locked in a kiss. Kikyo told herself there and then that it didn't matter what Inuyasha chose. Human or demon, it didn't matter. Kikyo loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha loved Kikyo. That's what mattered.   
  
By the time Inuyasha and Kikyo broke their kiss, the sun had completely risen.  
  
**The End  
**  
_Author's Notes: I wrote this in response to word #51 at the '15minuteficlets' community on LiveJournal. This is my 10th response to the community so I decided to write a ficlet for the same series that I did for my first response. Thanks for reading._


End file.
